The Pup Who Was Death
(A prisoner at a police station was dragged into a room with a shock chair) (The officers strapped him on and a german shepherd was in the other room ready to pull the switch) Officer #1: Ready, Chase? Chase: Ready. Officer #2: (Waits for midnight to strike) To bad you're guilty for robbing a bank. Prisoner: I don't wanna die! I want my lawyer! Officer #1: I'm afraid thats not gonna happen. (The clock counts down to midnight) Officer #2: Ready. (The clock strikes midnight) Now! (Chase pulled the switch which makes the chair electricutes the prisoner) Prisoner: AAHHHH!!!!!! (The prisoner dies from alot of electricute) (Chase pulls the switch back) Officer #1: Well Chase thats was awsome. Chase: I love this job. (Chase pulls the switch again) Officer #2: You really do. (But Chase has a darkside... a very darkside. He kills people) (Chase is walking down a street at night. He's wearing a black cap, a black vest, and a black pup-pack) (He came to a house and stands on his hind legs at a window) Chase: (Looks through a window) Those two are going down. (A man and woman were in a tub with shampain next to them) Man: This is great, huh honey? Woman: Yah, it is. But I was thinking. Man: Hmmm? Woman: Maybe we can go out for lunch tomorrow? Man: I think so. (Suddenly, the front door was kicked open which made them swung around) Man: Hello? (Chase walked into the room) Woman: What do you want? Chase: Just want you two to stop. Man: Hey, this is only one time. Woman: Yah. Chase: But, I just want... To kill you. (A claw held out a device came out of the pup-pack) Woman: You can't kill us we didn't do anything. Chase: Being sorry is not going to stop me. (He moved the claw closer to the tub) Man: Wait. Wait Wait Wait. Wait. Wait... (The tub became a bubble killing machine which drowns them) (A newspaper with a headline reads: TWO PEOPLE IN A TUB KILLED BY A PUP makes Chase proud of himself) Chase: I love killing everyone. (The officer walked up to Chase) Officer: Hey Chase, have you heard that two people had been killed? Chase: Yah I haved. Officer: Well if you see that pup defind yourself. Chase: Ok. (The officer walked off) (At 9:00, Chase was walking in the park when he saw an old lady, who was cutting the bark of a tree) Old Lady: I'm really going to take a piece of this tree to the lab. (Chase puts out a claw that held a gun from his pup-pack and came up behind her) Chase: Freeze! (She turned around and putted her hands up) Old Lady: What are you doing her? Chase: You were killing that tree. Old Lady: I wasn't killing it. I was just... Chase: Don't lie to me. (Chase shooted her in the arm) Old Lady: AAHHHH!!! (Chase puts the gun back in his pup-pack and walks off) (At a party, Chase was looking for someone else to kill until he saw a girl) Chase: ~Thought to himself~ That girl will be the perfect victum. (A man walked up to Chase) Man: Hey, you must be Chase. Chase: Yah and who you might be? Man: Matt Smith. Chase: Well Matt can you do me? Matt: And what that might be? Chase: Getting that girl in a cage. Matt: Ok. (Matt helped the girl into a cage and raised it up) (Matt walked into a room that Chase is in) Matt: Chase? Chase: Yeah? Matt: Can I ask you something? Chase: Go ahead. Matt: Why do want that girl in a cage? Chase: Because, she is going to be my next victum. Matt: Victum? Chase: I'd killed many people. Matt: Your the killer pup. Chase: I am the killer pup and your helping me to kill that girl. (Matt watched in horror as Chase sets the cage to fall) Matt: I don't think this is a good idea. Chase: To you it's not but to me it is. (Chase pulled the switch but nothing happens) Chase: What? (Chase keeps pulling the switch and suddenly police officers came in) Officer: Well well well Chase it was you all along. Matt: Yep it was him officer. Take him out. (The officers took Chase out of the building) (At the station, Chase was sitting in a chair) Chase: Look guys I work here. Officer: Not anymore. Chase: What? Officer: Some old lady told us that you shooted her in the arm. Chase: But I... Officer: I'm sorry Chase but we found someone to replace you. Chase: Who? Officer: A man named David Tennent. (The door opened and David came in) David: Officer, it's time. Officer: Ok. (Chase followed them to the room with the shock chair) Chase: You wouldn't. David: We are. (Two officers dragged Chase and strapped him in) Chase: Please don't do this. I promise I'll never kill anyone again. I PROMISE!!! (David pulled the switch) Chase: AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (David pulled the switch back which means Chase is dead) Officer: Well thats the last of him. David: Tomorrow we well bury him in the graveyard. ~Too bad about Chase. If he had killed that girl Chase wouldn't haved learned that killing is against the law. Until next time, creep out of trouble because, the cryptkeeper will be watching.~ Category:Death Category:Stories